QUANDO AS CEREJEIRAS FLORIREM
by cleidescully
Summary: Depois de tantas batalhas, é possível viver uma vida normal, em paz? Haveria em alguma realidade, esperança para o amor do cavaleiro pela sua deusa? Acontece após todas batalhas, entretanto Seiya não perdeu os sentidos na batalha final, e "Prólogo do Céu" não aconteceu. Basicamente, Seiya e Saori aprendendo a viver seu inegável amor. Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.
1. Chapter 1 - Seiya

QUANDO AS CEREJEIRAS FLORIREM

SEIYA

Vencida a última guerra, tudo voltou à perfeita normalidade, a Terra mantivera-se em paz, possivelmente os humanos comuns, sequer perceberam alguma alteração de ordem, mas ele e seus companheiros cavaleiros, traziam marcados em seu corpo e também na alma, os traumas e cicatrizes de tantas lutas, em idade tão prematura.

Seiya nem sequer percebera sua passagem da infância para vida adulta, sua cronologia de vida era contada através das batalhas que travou, persistiu, venceu... nenhuma delas entretanto, por causas individuais, por ambição alguma, senão a fidelidade aos amigos, a conservação da justiça, a segurança das pessoas inocentes, e seu amor por ela... No passado ele não confessaria isto, nem para si mesmo, nem para seu mais fiel amigo, muito menos à ela, Saori. Enganava a si mesmo, dizendo que estava defendendo o legado de Athena, que nascera para tal, era seu destino, e essa força que o compelia a lutar, era apenas seu objetivo reencarnatório...

Mas agora, sem nenhuma batalha para lutar, ele como homem forjado na guerra, em tempos de paz, não conseguiria se esconder de si mesmo, das lembranças, da chama em seu coração, que incessantemente ardia. Ele amava Saori Kido, não como um cavaleiro fiel e defensor, mas como homem, de carne e osso.

Por um tempo, Seiya pensou que era um encanto de adolescente, primeiro amor, mas há muito sua adolescência lhe fora roubada – sequer a sentiu passar, o sentimento por ela, por sua vez, era constante e infinito... Muito mais encarnado do que desejaria que fosse, queimando muitas noites como desejo incontido a lhe tirar o sono, e em alguns dias nublados, como melancolia a lhe ferir o coração.

Infelizmente, Seiya sofria da maldição do amor unilateral, a dos pobres amantes, que não correspondidos, guardavam para si o sentimento por seu ser de adoração. Qual outra conclusão ele tiraria das atitudes dela? Por alguns anos, nos campos de batalhas, chegou a acreditar que era correspondido em seu amor tão mal disfarçado. Em vários momentos chegou a pensar, naqueles minutos entre a fala da deusa e a fala da menina, sentir um leve estremecimento em sua voz, quando dizia seu nome, ou uma chama em seu olhar, quando todas esperanças desapareciam, e ele surgia, perseverante, para dar sua vida por ela.

Provavelmente, ilusões que o amor platônico lhe pregava. Planejava, na alegria da última vitória, conversar com ela e se declarar finalmente, dar vazão ao amor, desejo, paixão, adoração, todo sentimento a tanto custo contido. Mas após o fim da batalha, de volta a vida normal, cada um tomou seu caminho, o que fazer agora, se seu caminho era viver por ela? Na verdade, Seiya nunca se preparou para a paz, muito menos para não vê-la.

Por terem servido bravamente e salvado Athena, os nobres cavaleiros receberiam uma pensão vitalícia muito generosa, além de terem ganhado casa e carro novo para recomeçarem a vida. Privado da companhia de sua amada, Seiya resolveu dedicar-se a encontrar sua irmã e saber de sua história, desde que se separaram.

Tentou algumas vezes contato com sua amada Saori, não era um covarde, muito pelo contrário, em sua vida, sua impulsividade, apesar de tê-lo salvado, também lhe criara diversos problemas. A cada resposta comedidamente educada do objeto de seu afeto, as esperanças de Seiya iam se apagando, e seu amor infinito, resguardava-se no fundo do peito... sempre fora um homem perseverante, mas era necessário seguir sua vida, apesar de tudo, e aprender a viver em tempos de paz.

_É isso gente, leio fanfiction há anos, comecei no inicio dos anos 2000, lendo sobre Arquivo X. Saint Seiya é um amor antigo, retornei a ver a série clássica, e achei que Seiya e Saori mereciam um encontro amoroso feliz depois de tanto sofrimento.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saori

Quase meio ano havia se passado desde a batalha final, e a jovem milionária tentava construir para si, uma vida normal, aliás, o mais normal que alguém com o fardo de ser a protetora do planeta poderia ter. Tinha sentimentos controversos: sentia-se aliviada, porem desajustada. O que fazer agora, de quem cuidar?

Resolveu tornar a fundação Graad na maior fonte de filantropia que a humanidade conheceria, tendo como foco, consolar os órfãos do mundo afora. Achava que isto preencheria seu coração... apesar de entesourar a paz a tanto custo conquistada, sentia falta de seus cavaleiros, seus amigos. Mas não achava justo ocupar nem mais um dia de suas vidas, daqueles bravos rapazes que não hesitaram em dar a vida pela sua, pelo mundo... bravos meninos que em um piscar de olhos se tornaram os homens mais honrados que conheceu.

Procurou garantir que todos tivessem uma pensão vitalícia, era muito menos do que mereciam, e um ponto de partida para recomeçarem, redescobrirem a vida, ou mesmo, aprenderem a viver em tempos de paz.

Shiryu era dos cinco, o mais decidido, e encaminhado, alma simples e sábia, a ele bastava uma casinha confortável no interior da China para morar com seu grande amor desde sempre: Shunrei. Um mês depois do fim da batalha, já estavam casados, ela compareceu à cerimônia tão simples, mas plenamente abençoada pelo amor verdadeiro dos dois.

Hyoga queria encontrar seu caminho na Rússia, descobrir uma maneira de ser útil, e de lidar de maneira mais suave com as lembranças da mãe, quem sabe, ele também não encontrasse o amor em seus caminhos? Era um bom homem, não apenas lindíssimo em seu físico, mas com um coração bravo, belo, melancólico e bondoso. Ikki e Shun, mantiveram-se no Japão, voltaram a estudar para ter uma profissão, encontrar novos interesses, seguir a vida.

Restava Seiya, ah, Seiya e sua alma calorosa! Seu sorriso despreocupado, sua persistência que o tornava tão poderoso! Seu coração se expandia ao lembrar dos lindos olhos castanhos, levemente dourados no reflexo do sol... a falta que sentia de seu cavaleiro de Pégaso chegava a doer, mas Saori se afastara dele, a despeito de sentir como se lhe faltasse um pedaço, um órgão, o próprio coração... quando pensava assim, corava, "isto não devia ser pensamento de uma deusa", mas ele era diferente de tudo para ela.

Quando o menino partiu para na Grécia treinar, e voltou um jovem vigoroso e intrépido, querendo trocar a armadura de Pégaso pelo reencontro com sua irmã... quando lhe viu de novo, pela primeira vez, Saori teve de disfarçar a emoção que sentia... parecia que o tempo tinha parado, aliás, parecia que o tempo e o espaço não existiam, só aquele momento, aquela imagem, aquela voz... apesar dele não ter lhe sido nada simpático, pouco lembrava de suas palavras malcriadas, só ficara aquela sensação, de que suas almas eram irmãs há muito mais tempo do que aqueles poucos anos que nasceram nesta época.

Seu sentimento por ele tinha em si esta sensação de eternidade, e ela treinava e se esforçava a cada dia, a cada luta, para que ele não transparecesse... precisava cuidar de seus cavaleiros igualmente, deveria amá-los e respeitá-los por igual. Mas não era assim que seu coração funcionava, ela protegia e era fiel a todos, é claro! Mas seu coração sangrava toda vez que uma guerra começava, pela possibilidade de assisti-lo sofrer diante de si – esta era sempre a maior tortura para seu coração amoroso.

E como por um castigo dos deuses, era sempre ele que insistia até o fim, apesar de toda dor, para salvá-la no final, reerguendo-se por uma força sobrenatural, que ela julgava ser mais que dever, ou que o magnetismo de seu cosmo... o que compelia aquele rapaz de tamanho mediano a ter tanto poder?

Durante os anos que conviveram, ela entretinha a ilusão de que esta força, fosse o amor transcendental que sentia por ele, e que era correspondida, que ele também sentia esse amor imenso, e menos divino - mais humano - por ela. Mas por ele nunca ter dado um passo adiante, concluiu que se iludira em um amor platônico, culpava a sua juventude e sua humanidade por isto. Decidiu guardar no fundo do peito, este sentimento puro, como seu tesouro favorito, e particular.

Queria tanto poder vê-lo novamente, olhar seus olhos, sorrir seu sorriso... queria mais que isso, que ele fosse seu companheiro de toda vida, seu amante, seu amor, seu amigo... mas nem uma deusa podia ter tudo, nem uma milionária podia tudo comprar. E o amor se torna mais sublime, quando se sacrifica em nome de seu amado, por isto, decidiu sair de cena para que ele tivesse uma chance de uma vida em paz, longe dela. Não negava a dor que isto lhe causava, e muitas noites de lua cheia, não conseguindo dormir, saia nos jardins da mansão, para chorar sua amargura.

Seiya, de vez em quando, tentava contato, o que fazia reacender a esperança em seu coração, mas ela respondia educadamente, não tinha coragem de tentar algo mais, e não queria ir vê-lo, até que tivesse um motivo importante, algo a oferecer depois de tudo que ele fez por ela. Decidiu cumprir a promessa de seu avô, usar a influência da fundação para encontrar Seika. Somente aí, poderia chama-lo por um motivo justo.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3 - Primavera em Quioto

Primavera em Quioto

Seiya se mudara para Quioto, a capital antiga do Japão colonial, apesar de ser uma cidade grande, e populosa, era mais tranquila e menos tecnológica que Tóquio, lhe trazia mais paz.

Agradava profundamente ao rapaz, a beleza dos templos budistas que ali configuravam-se como patrimônio cultural da humanidade. E especialmente agora, com a chegada da primavera, as cerejeiras em flor, o sol mais quente, dias mais longos, festivais culturais, distraíam sua mente e emoções tristes e do vazio e solidão que sentia.

Em um desses dias meditativos, nos quais se deixou encantar pela beleza do templo Kinkaku-ji e se perder sem se preocupar com o tempo em seus arredores, ao chegar em casa, não imaginava qual surpresa o esperava: um telegrama da fundação Graad. Seriam notícias dela? Será que algo lhe aconteceu? Seu coração disparou... ou, por algum milagre, teria um motivo para ir a Toquio revê-la?

"Seiya, compareça à mansão Kido o mais rápido possível. Srta. Saori Kido."

Apenas isto, não sabia se sentia angustia pela falta de detalhes e mistério da mensagem, ou euforia pela possibilidade de vê-la de novo. Se pegou sorrindo sem querer, como podia ser bobo assim? Como a remota possibilidade de vê-la pode acender velhas esperanças em seu coração? O que ela poderia querer com ele?

Sabia que seu coração, tão maltratado, sofreria imensamente a frustração de um encontro formal, de "apenas bons e velhos amigos". Mas como nunca foi homem de ter medo, e como a busca por sua irmã não passava de uma série de becos sem saída, e sem ter raiz real na cidade na qual se erradicara, entrou em sua casa simples, mas confortável de estilo japonês tradicional, e arrumou uma mala, algo no fundo do coração, lhe dava esperança, resolveu fazer uma bagagem maior do que um "bate e volta", preparou-se para passar uns 15 dias em Tóquio, seu coração desejava e lhe dizia, que Saori finalmente queria passar um tempo com ele.

Colocou a bagagem no carro, não queria esperar muito para vencer os quase 500 km que o separavam dela, seriam quase 6 horas de volante, mas se sentia mais pronto que nunca! A curiosidade também era um fator muito forte, quase tanto quanto a saudade. Ligava avisando que estava de partida? Não... decidiu chegar de surpresa!


	4. Chapter 4 - Reencontro em Tóquio

Já entardecia e o sol pintava o céu crepuscular de Tóquio de cor de rosa, quando Seiya estacionou o carro do lado de fora da mansão Kido. O rapaz desceu do carro, já era um homem adulto, mas seu jeito jovial ainda transparecia em seu jeans surrado, no par de tênis de passeio confortável que escolheu para dirigir, nos cabelos macios, brilhantes, mas revoltos ao vento. Escolhera uma camiseta casual branca, e como as noites primaveris no clima temperado de Tokio, ainda eram bem frias, trajava uma jaqueta, também jeans, um conjunto muito simples, que nele ficava perfeito, devido ao seu porte, e ao corpo atlético forjado em anos de luta.

Tirou os óculos escuros, observou a mansão por um momento, e tantas lembranças foram despertando em seu íntimo, sentindo um leve estremecimento em seu corpo, e uma ansiedade pelo que podia espera-lo. Tocou o interfone, anunciou sua presença, os portões se abriram para que ele entrasse com seu carro no pátio da mansão.

Tatsumi, exasperado como sempre, deixou transparecer que ele era esperado. O recebeu educadamente – o que soou estranho ao rapaz: "Bem-vindo senhor Seiya, vou te mostrar seus aposentos, a senhorita Saori chegou do trabalho, está tomando banho, descanse, ela o receberá no jantar." Seiya não sabia ao certo se se instalaria na mansão, mas decidiu saber primeiro o que Saori desejava, para então deliberar. Depois de tantas horas de viagem, um banho e um pouco de descanso, não seriam de todo mal. Afinal de contas, a senhorita estava em casa, sã e salva, o que eliminara de certa forma o caráter de urgência do encontro, mas alimentava ainda mais todo mistério em torno do convite repentino.

Ele havia chegado! Ah, Seiya, sempre tão afoito e impulsivo! Achava que ele viria rapidamente, era de sua natureza, mas não assim tão rápido! Havia chegado em casa após um dia pesado de trabalho, muitas reuniões e burocracia, mal tinha entrado em seu banho de espuma para relaxar, ouviu o interfone, e em seguida, Tatsumi anunciou a chegada de sua esperada visita. Seu coração quase parou, mas seu mordomo, tão experimente, administrou bem a situação.

Passado a primeira surpresa, outro sentimento foi tomando conta da jovem mulher: uma alegria, como se seu coração, que estava congelado, tivesse derretido e começado a bater alegremente. Ela o veria depois de longos seis meses... como ele estaria? Se os óculos das saudades mudam a realidade, ela confessou para si que estaria mais lindo que nunca!

A moça tinha tempo até o jantar, procurou relaxar em seu banho, um sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto... tinha certeza que a notícia que daria ao Seiya, e a aventura que teriam à frente, os tornaria próximos de novo, não em um campo de batalha, mas em um ideal comum, e talvez... talvez, os sentimentos tão profundos que tinha por ele, desta vez pudessem ser correspondidos.

Saiu do banho, sentia como se fosse uma mocinha de 15 anos, em seu baile de debutante... coração pulando quase para fora do peito. Enrolada na toalha, analisou sua figura no espelho, rosto afogueado de ansiedade e pelo banho quente. Os cabelos, agora um pouco abaixo dos ombros, em um corte mais adulto, combinando com sua nova rotina de mulher de negócios... será que ele a acharia bonita?

Queria causar uma impressão, mas não a que havia planejado demais como se apresentar, não era hora de aparecer "vestida para matar". Pegou em seu closet um macacão de seda azul marinho com um recorte elegante, braços à mostra, decote v um pouco mais generoso que de uma roupa de trabalho – afinal, dentro da mansão, as noites frescas de primavera não causavam arrepios, e estava tão eufórica, que se estivesse frio, não percebia. Completou o conjunto com uma sandália caramelo. Colocou jóias delicadas e elegantes, passou uma maquiagem discreta, que realçou sua beleza, e deixou os cabelos soltos, esvoaçantes.

Colocou uma gota discreta de perfume no decote, atrás das orelhas, e abriu a porta do quarto para descer as escadas. Tentava não se abalar pelo tremor nas pernas, em todo corpo, precisava parecer controlada. Desceu devagar as escadas, e o viu, ao final delas, esperando... como estava lindo! Usava uma calça jeans preta, e uma blusa de gola polo preta, sapatos da mesma cor. Parecia mais adulto, mais sóbrio, apesar dos cabelos revoltos, e do fogo imortal no olhar.

Percebeu uma admiração discreta em seu olhar, que ele se esforçou para esconder, e sentiu-se mais segura e alegre por dentro, por um momento, parecia que seus lábios lutavam entre sorrir ou não para ela, mas, quase involuntariamente se abriram em um sorriso satisfeito e sincero que derrubou toda barreira de sobriedade que lhe restava: ao chegar no último degrau, se esqueceu de toda etiqueta e cerimônia, e o abraçou como se naquele abraço, fosse aplacar toda saudade e dizer tudo que não havia dito.

O sentiu tenso enquanto enlaçava os braços em torno de seu pescoço forte, mas em fração de segundos, o percebeu relaxar, e enlaçar-lhe a cintura, estreitando o abraço, encostando o lado do rosto no seu, desarmado, num gesto de carinho infinito... a moça fechou os olhos, e aquela sensação de que não existia tempo e espaço, tomou conta dela.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5 - O JANTAR

Por todos os deuses, Saori estava ainda mais bonita! Estes meses de paz fizeram muito bem à sua eterna musa. Os cabelos mais curtos, mas em um corte clássico, davam-lhe uma aura de mulher, quase nada lembrava a criança mimada que um dia conheceu, ou a adolescente virginal sempre sendo oferecida em sacrifício. A roupa de seda, esvoaçava e ao mesmo tempo colava nas partes certas do seu corpo, insinuando e escondendo na exata medida.

Enquanto ela descia as escadas, se sentia hipnotizado, todos sentimentos vinham à tona, frustração, desejo, amor, mágoa, saudades, volúpia, percebeu que seu olhar dava vazão à paixão imorredoura que sentia, e respirou fundo para se controlar. Sempre foi um homem de iniciativa, descontraído, mas quando se tratava dela, e do amor que sentia, ficava tímido, sem chão... não sabia o que fazer, mas quase que involuntariamente, sentiu que um sorriso aberto extravasava a felicidade que vê-la de novo proporcionava... e para sua surpresa, ao descer o último degrau, ela se jogou em seus braços, e o abraçou como se sentisse uma saudade imensa...

A atitude da moça o deixou deveras confuso, mas involuntariamente a abraçou de volta, imbuído pela saudade que sentia dela, pela vontade de vê-la que o deixava passar as noites em claro. Fechou os olhos, encostou seu rosto no dela, e uma sensação de conforto e alívio o invadiu, enquanto sentia o aroma floral que vinha de seu corpo.

Quanto tempo ficaram assim, nenhum dos dois conseguiria estimar. Então, se separaram, e dele foi a primeira palavra: "Como vai, Saori-san?" "Vou bem, Seiya. E você?" "Tentando aprender a viver em tempos de paz" por um minuto, um silêncio pesou entre os dois que se olhavam, olhares melancólicos, mil frases pairando entre os dois, ela então disse "Vamos, jantar? Tenho uma novidade para te contar."

A mesa da sala de jantar era grande, mas os dois se assentaram próximos, em uma ponta. Foi servida um jantar leve, ambos se serviram de vinho, e então, Saori, sem delongas, revelou: "Encontramos Seika!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Notícias de Seika

Seiya quase engasgou com a notícia dada assim de repente... ele procurava a irmã incansavelmente nestes últimos meses, e nem internet, redes sociais lhe davam algum tipo de notícia. Realmente não acreditava no alcance da fundação Graad, não só encontraram pistas, descobriram o paradeiro de sua irmã. Saori continuou "Lembra-se da promessa que te fiz, quando você voltou da Grécia? Me dediquei a estes meses em cumpri-la, e você não vai acreditar em como ela está próxima de nós." A cabeça do rapaz rodava, mil pensamentos e sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. Então era disso que se tratava? Queria pagar a promessa, sentia que lhe devia algo? Era apenas gratidão que a levou a chama-lo de volta... mas, e aquele fogo misterioso em seu olhar, o afeto imenso que lia em seus olhos azuis, estaria imaginando? Por outro lado, a euforia de rever a irmã, dada como perdida para sempre, também tomava conta dele, mal ouvia o que Saori dizia perdido nesse labirinto tão confuso de sua mente.

"Descobri que ela se casou há alguns anos, e mora em Yamanashi, próximo ao Monte Fuji, é só o que sei. Se você estiver de acordo, partimos pra lá amanhã." "Você vai comigo?" Seiya perguntou... "Bem, er, você não quer que eu vá? Achei que você gostaria que te acompanhasse neste momento..." "Claro que eu quero sua companhia, só não imaginava que você deixaria os negócios tão importante que dependem de você para tratar de um assunto pessoal meu". "Ah, Seiya, você pode não achar, mas tudo que lhe diz respeito, é prioridade para mim... as tarefas da empresa, podem ser delegadas, mas há coisas mais importantes que demandam nossa presença, esta é uma delas." Os olhos da moça brilhavam com sinceridade e emoção, Seiya sentiu um nó na garganta, lágrimas nos olhos, este gesto de afeto o pegou de surpresa.

"Se você estiver de acordo, partimos amanhã, pensei em viajarmos de trem convencional, além de ser uma viagem mais agradável, pela beleza da paisagem, poderemos passar algum tempo juntos, conversando". Seiya estava emocionado, não sabia o que responder... mas no íntimo, queria mais do que qualquer coisa, passar algum tempo com ela, parecia estar sonhando... "Sim, partimos amanhã!" Respondeu apenas, com um brilho emocionado e um olhar de amor e gratidão profundos.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Viagem

A VIAGEM

Seiya não conseguia pegar no sono, uma euforia tomava conta dele: rever sua irmã, viajar com Saory... como as perspectivas em sua vida mudaram de um momento para outro? O olhar doce da moça, espantou para longe toda sua melancolia. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, voltou a sentir esperança em seu amor... se tivesse oportunidade (e viajando juntos, não é possível que não teria) declararia seus sentimentos a ela, independente das consequências.

Já era madrugada quando conseguiu adormecer, sonhou com sua irmã, com uma vida tranquila. Acordou bem cedo para se preparar para viagem, pelo menos tomar um banho para espantar o sono da noite mal dormida. Não se sentia cansado entretanto, estava na verdade, leve e feliz. Vestiu uma calça e uma camisa jeans, um sapatenis marrom, pegou sua mochila e desceu para sala.

Saori já o esperava, sorriu ao vê-lo, ela também vestia roupas confortáveis, calça jeans, bota sem salto, uma camisa branca, e um blazer caramelo, casual. Na cabeça, um chapéu de feltro cor de vinho, realçava o lilás de seus cabelos. Sorriu feliz quando viu seu querido Seiya, seu rosto corou um pouco, tímida, olhou para baixo, nestes momentos, aos olhos de Seiya, ela parecia uma mocinha que ele conhecia há tanto tempo. "- Vamos?" Ela falou tentando disfarçar um tom de euforia em sua voz, ele sorriu, acenou que sim. "- Tatsumi nos levará até a estação de trem."

Chegaram à Estação Shinjuku, a concentração de pessoas era grande às 8h da manhã. Entre aquela multidão que ia e vinha, embarcava e desembarcava, Seiya e Saori aparentavam apenas um jovem casal comum. Nada entregaria, a quem os olhasse sem conhecer, a história de batalhas e sofrimentos que os dois viveram para estarem vivos até aquele momento.

Embarcaram no vagão executivo, era bonito, espaçoso, se acomodaram sentados um do lado do outro, Saori reservou toda cabine para que não houvessem outras pessoas sentadas de frente para eles. As janelas eram grandes, perfeitas para observar a explosão de flores das Sakuras – Cerejeiras Japonesas, que sempre acontecia na primavera.

O trem começou a se mover, e já acostumados com a presença um do outro, os jovens começaram a conversar amenidades. Seiya contou de como tudo era tão bonito e interessante em Quioto, Saori contou de seu trabalho com os órfãos do mundo todo.

No fundo do sentimento, ainda incomodava a Seiya o longo tempo de silêncio de Saori para com ele. Por que agora estava sendo tão aberta e interessada? Ela, no entanto, parecia tão feliz e confortável com sua presença, estar com ela, e contemplar juntos paisagens tão lindas de sua terra natal era algo tão belo e raro, que ele guardou o questionamento lá no fundo do seu coração... não queria estragar aquele momento mágico.

Com o avanço da viagem, acabaram sem perceber se assentando cada vez mais próximos, e como se fosse a coisa mais natural para ela, Saori deitou a cabeça nos ombros de Seiya, e adormeceu em paz. O coração do rapaz parecia estar expandido dentro de seu peito... deu um suspiro, e não sabia se o perfume delicioso que sentia, era das cerejeiras próximas à linha do trem, ou da moça que tanto amava, adormecida ao lado dele.

Continua... gostaria de feedbacks, como é minha primeira história, não sei bem se o rumo da trama está interessante.


	8. Chapter 8 - Em Hamanashi

EM YAMANASHI

Quando o trem começou a desacelerar próximo à Estação de Kofu, Seiya também havia adormecido recostado à Saori. Acordaram assustados, e um pouco corados devido a intimidade à qual não estavam acostumados. Prepararam para desembarcar, retiraram as bagagens. Na estação, decidiram alugar um carro, para mais uma hora e meia de viagem pelas estradas de Yamanashi.

Yamanashi é uma das cidades ao pé do Monte Fuji, ao longe, a imponência do monte sagrado, símbolo do Japão, era visível. A região, uma das mais turísticas do Japão, é banhada por cinco grandes lagos. Seguiriam em direção a FujiKawaguchiko, região de beleza natural deslumbrante.

Fazia uma manhã linda, clara, céu azul com nuvens densas e branquíssimas, contrastando com o rosa das cerejeiras que enfeitavam a estrada por toda parte. Em alguns momentos podiam vislumbrar o lago, e o monte ao fundo. Seiya estava concentrado na direção, Saori ligou o rádio para se distrair, e para não se constranger com o silêncio que as vezes caía sobre eles.

Quem os visse de fora, acharia até engraçado, ela, as vezes se perdia olhando para ele, os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento, olhando a estrada, tão lindo e rebelde de óculos escuros, pensava como estava ainda mais bonito do que lembrava, então, quando sentia que ele iria olhar para ela, procurava desviar o olhar e fingir fazer outra coisa. Ele por sua vez, olhava para ela, e o brilho em seu olhar lhe traía, tamanha paixão que transparecia, então, parecia se autocensurar pela displicência na direção, e por desejar tanto algo que talvez não estivesse ao seu alcance, e meio que frustrado, voltava o olhar para estrada.

Tomaram o acesso para uma estrada menor, segundo o direcionamento fornecido por Seika – Saori havia entrado em contato com ela, explicado que era amiga de Seiya, e queria muito promover o reencontro, a irmã esperava ansiosa para ver o rapaz, havia dado todas as coordenadas para a viagem - era uma estrada ainda mais bela e agradável, região muito arborizada e florida pela primavera, sentia-se o perfume das flores no ar.

Ao longe, avistaram o Monte Fugi, o lago à frente, e um belo templo, havia indicação de um mirante à frente. Seiya perguntou à Saori que parecia embevecida pela paisagem: "Gostaria de parar para observar com mais calma, há um mirante à frente?" Ela olhou sorrindo e respondeu com uma pergunta "Você quer, Seiya?" - "Seria um prazer".

Ele parou o carro num lugar seguro, não havia quase nenhum transito no local, estavam à sós no mirante. Desceram quase hipnotizados pelo que viam. Ao longe o monte, com seu cume nevado, o lago, à luz do sol das onze da manhã, de um azul vivo, refletindo o céu, as cerejeiras lá embaixo, como um mar cor de rosa, e um templo, em formato de pagode, todo branco com detalhes vermelhos. Desceram até à cerca do mirante, e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas contemplando.

Estavam perto, lado a lado, não se tocavam, mas a distância entre os dois, era de um fio de cabelo. Era como se uma força os atraíssem todo tempo e necessitassem sempre estar em contato, mesmo que fosse sutil. Aquela proximidade, a beleza daquele lugar, estar com Saori compartilhando aquilo tudo, era para Seiya estar o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas uma insegurança remexia em seu interior, não permitindo que ele se entregasse completamente ao momento... por que ela esteve distante e o ignorando por tanto tempo?

Sentiu vontade de perguntar, desta vez teria coragem... talvez aquele clima mágico, talvez a intimidade de tê-la tão perto... sua impetuosidade tomou a frente da situação. "Saori", a moça o olhou, em seu olhar uma ternura infinita, ele se virou para ela, ambos muito perto, sob a sombra de uma cerejeira, ele pegou uma de suas mãos, deu um beijo amoroso, colocou sobre seu coração, com a sua por cima...

"Tem algo que eu queria te perguntar desde que nos reencontramos", nos olhos dela, brilhou uma chama incomum, que ele não ousou interpretar como desejo, ela falou: "Pode perguntar". "Eu tenho sentido uma felicidade incomum desde que nos reencontramos ontem, parece a realização de um sonho, estar indo reencontrar minha irmã, e estar em sua companhia, pela primeira vez em tempos de paz. Confesso de verdade, que é muito mais do que me permiti sonhar, mas tem algo que me incomoda... por que você ficou tanto tempo sem falar comigo? E quando me respondia, qual motivo de tanta formalidade e até mesmo frieza?"

A moça ficou desconcertada, um pouco emocionada, a fala tão transparente de Seiya, tão desarmada, a tocou profundamente, ela não esperava tamanha sinceridade... ela tocou seu rosto, com a mão livre, sentindo a textura, falou olhando em seus olhos... "Eu queria que você tivesse a chance de uma vida normal, achei que sair de cena ajudaria você a encontrar seu caminho, não me achava no direito de te roubar nem mais um minuto de juventude..." Interrompeu-se emocionada, olhos lacrimosos, segurando lágrimas para não caírem.

Os olhos dele espelhavam os dela, todo sentimento guardado ameaçando extravasar... "Não queria te chamar a Tóquio sem um motivo realmente importante para você, por isso só liguei quando encontrei Seika!" Seiya abriu a boca para responder, chegou a dizer "Mas..." _ver você para mim é um motivo importante o suficiente_ – o resto da frase ficou só em sua mente, pois o telefone de Saori tocou, interrompendo o momento mágico, tirando-os do transe... era Seika, querendo saber se já estavam chegando... Ele apenas observou Saori dizendo "Em meia hora no máximo, estaremos aí."

Voltaram para o carro, cada um com uma avalanche de pensamentos... pensando em como lidar com todas estas emoções represadas, e decididos a voltar a esta conversa, assim que tivessem um momento à sós de novo... "Não vou deixar o momento passar da próxima vez", ambos repetiam em pensamento.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reencontro

FINALMENTE, O REENCONTRO

Venceram a última meia hora de viagem em silêncio, não conseguiam falar mais nada depois das declarações no mirante. Chegaram finalmente ao endereço indicado por Seika. Entraram em uma estradinha rumo a um bonito bosque, e avistaram uma clareira com um lago. Sobre as aguas, uma casa construída em estilo típico japonês, toda em madeira, com varanda em todo entorno, grandes portas de vidro por todos os lados da casa.

Seiya estacionou o carro, abriu a porta para Saori, pegou sua mão para ajuda-la a descer, percorreram uma pequena trilha de pedras que levava até a casa, seguiram até um bonito deque, decorado com duas mini árvores de cereja, totalmente pintadas de cor-de-rosa pela primavera.

A edificação era de muito bom gosto, tudo muito simples e elegante, emoldurado pela vegetação nativa, típica da região. Tocaram um pequeno sino, perto da porta, o coração de Seiya estava quase saindo pela boca, ansioso como sempre foi... a porta se abriu, e ele não conteve as lágrimas ao ver sua irmã, adulta, saudável, feliz... como ela ficou linda! Trajava roupas simples, estilo japonês, uma calça de seda e uma blusa imitando um quimono de seda estampada, tamancos nos pés. Os cabelos acobreados, que lembravam muito os de sua mestre Marin, estavam presos em um coque, expondo totalmente o rosto oriental, a pele alva.

Ela também muito emocionada, praticamente saltou do degrau e abraçou seu irmãozinho... lágrimas copiosas rolavam pelo rosto... tanto tempo não via Seiya, se sentia responsável por ele e profundamente triste por não encontra-lo! Finalmente separou o abraço, segurou o rosto do irmão nas mãos, agora ele era bem mais alto que ela, estudou os seus traços... "Você não mudou nada, só cresceu! Manteve estes olhos infantis e puros, me lembro deles como se fosse ontem!"

Ele sorriu entre as lágrimas, parecia ter perdido as palavras com o impacto emocional do momento. "E você deve ser a Senhorita Kido! Meu Deus, como você é linda! Obrigada por ter cuidado do meu irmão!" "Na verdade, seria mais o contrário, seu irmão que tem cuidado de mim por todo este tempo" Saori corou ao falar, Seiya também corou um pouco, deixando Seika se perguntando se aquela moça linda seria o amor do seu irmão. Imaginou o quanto da vida dele ela não pode acompanhar, seriam eles mais que amigos? Teriam mais que uma relação profissional?

"Vamos entrar? Vocês devem estar cansados! Vou mostrar as acomodações, depois você busca suas bagagens, irmão! Ah, mas antes de tudo, tem alguém que vocês precisam conhecer..." Ela os levou para dentro da casa, e os guiou até um pequeno quarto, com um berço delicado, lá estava acordado seu bebezinho de 6 meses, pele branca como da mãe, cabelos castanho acobreados e olhos castanhos muito vivos. "Conheçam meu pequeno Seiya!" falou pegando a criança no colo. Seiya já tinha secado as lágrimas, mas, sentimental demais como era, voltou a chorar de novo, por mais que tentava secar as lágrimas, elas teimavam em cair... a irmã perguntou "Você quer pegá-lo no colo?" Ele só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça.

Foi amor à primeira vista, a criancinha de início, ficou olhando nos olhos do tio, tocou seu rosto com as pequeninas mãos, e abriu um sorriso. Seiya, um eterno moleque, sempre levara jeito com as crianças, começou a brincar com o bebê, que logo dava risadas até quase perder o fôlego. As duas mulheres no cômodo, olhavam extasiadas de amor, a cena.

Saori amou tanto seu cavaleiro, o vendo com o bebê, que achou que não fosse capaz de tamanho sentimento, de um amor tão profundo. Nos seus devaneios, imaginou como seria ser mãe dos filhos dele, a alegria, a completude, a paz de uma família normal. A moça só saiu do transe, quando o viu se aproximar e perguntar "Quer pegar nele um pouquinho?" Ela falou constrangida... "Não sei pegar em bebês", ele disse "Deixe de ser boba" entregando o neném no colo da desajeitada Saori.

Parecia um talento natural, o bebezinho se aninhou nos braços dela, se aconchegou o seu peito, e bocejou, Seika pediu licença para conferir os preparativos para o almoço, deixou os dois cuidando do pequeno Seiya que já cochilava no colo de Saori, com seu tio coruja, que quase sem perceber, dada a intimidade da situação, estava ao lado dela, encostado em seu corpo, admirando o bebê totalmente aconchegado no colo de sua amada.

"Um dia você será uma mãe maravilhosa!", Ela olhou para ele, seus rostos estavam muito perto, ambos muito emocionados, olhos brilhando de emoção... Seika então entrou no quarto, os avisando que o almoço estava servido. Pegou o bebezinho, agradeceu Saori, e o colocou no berço... no fundo se repreendeu: tinha certeza que interrompera algo importante... "ah, esses dois!" – pensou.

Seiya saiu um pouco desconcertado, dizendo que iria buscar a bagagem, Saori queria lavar o rosto e as mãos. Foram para os aposentos indicados pela anfitriã. O almoço foi agradável, típica comida japonesa, em uma mesa tradicional, os três assentados em almofadas no chão, a sala de jantar, tinha paredes de vidro e dava vista para o belo bosque, algumas sakuras estavam entre as arvores da propriedade, pintando o céu e o chão de rosa.

Saori comentou sobre a beleza da edificação, Seika lhe informou que seu marido era um comerciante próspero e muito bem relacionado da região, e que ele tinha um gosto primoroso, e uma preferência pela arquitetura tradicional do Japão. Falou que ele não poderia estar lá para almoçar, devido aos negócios, mas estava ansioso para conhece-los à noitinha.

O dia se passou agradável, Seika queria saber tudo sobre o irmão, ela e Saori se deram muito bem, conversaram sobre amenidades da vida naquela cidadezinha tão bela. Quando o sobrinho acordou, Seiya o pegou no quarto, e ficou com ele no colo o resto da tarde, o fato de ter tido uma infância de órfão, o fazia valorizar muito aquele momento em família. Se tivesse um filhinho, pensava, tinha certeza que faria de tudo para não sair de perto dele.

A tarde se passou com todos muito felizes, quando o Sol começou a se pôr, Saori se retirou para tomar um banho e descansar, Seiya também foi fazer o mesmo logo após a moça, queria causar uma boa impressão em seu cunhado, mas sabia que ia gostar dele, por ser um pai e marido tão honrado, se amava sua irmã, e sua irmã o amava, certamente seria uma boa pessoa.

Saori saiu do quarto um tempo depois, foi para a varada da casa respirar o ar perfumado da tarde-noite quente. Aquele lugar romântico a inspirava muito, colocou um lindo vestido de seda branca, estampado com delicadas borboletas, saia rodada, um decote v na frente, coberto por uma renda delicadíssima, nos braços, nenhuma manga, mas um vaporoso babado. Por causa do calor, resolveu amarrar os cabelos e um rabo de cavalo baixo, sandálias rasteiras nos pés... se sentia leve, feliz por promover a felicidade daquele encontro ao querido Seiya.

Como se atraído por seus pensamentos, o rapaz também entrou na varanda, estava de calça jeans clara e camiseta branca, bem descontraído. Parou por um minuto, como paralisado pela visão de Saori com aquela aparência etérea e descontraída ao mesmo tempo, na penumbra da quase noite, emoldurada pelo lago e as árvores do bosque. Foi andando até ela, apoiou-se na varanda ao seu lado. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio: "E então Seiya, feliz com o reencontro? Fez juz aos seus sonhos?" Ele respondeu "Nem no meu sonho mais perfeito, eu imaginava que seria tão lindo assim". Ficaram um pouco em silêncio, apenas desfrutando da companhia e contemplando a paisagem, em completa harmonia.

Um carro estacionando quebrou o silêncio do cenário. Um homem bonito, um pouco mais velho que eles, alto, magro, moreno, desceu do carro, olhou sorridente para porta, ambos então viram Seika correr ao seu abraço com o pequeno Seiya no colo, era bonito de se ver, um tipo de alegria, que não existia na vida dos dois jovens até o momento, mesmo Saori sendo herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas do país. Se entreolharam, e seguiram em direção à entrada da casa para conhecerem o marido de Seika.

O homem se aproximou sorridente, Seiya estendeu a mão, o homem pegou a mão do cunhado, mas o puxou para um abraço sincero, o moço ficou meio constrangido, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Cumprimentou também Saori, agradecendo pela iniciativa de promover o reencontro. Todos foram jantar, conversaram sobre o passado, sobre amenidades. E então, o cunhado convidou: "Sou membro da associação de comerciantes do vilarejo, e todo ano promovemos o festival da Sakura. Este ano, conseguimos os pátios do templo da cidade para fazer o evento, é um dos lugares mais belos do Japão, gostaria muito que vocês fossem conosco, como comemoração de boas vindas!" Seiya e Saori responderam no mesmo momento: "Claro que vamos, adoraríamos!"

Depois das fortes emoções do dia, todos decidiram ir deitar cedo para descansar, afinal, amanhã seria noite de festa!

CONTINUA...

P.S.: Pessoal, sei que fugi um pouco do destino que deram à Seika, mas não me conformei com aquela história de fugir e perder a memória. Construí uma versão em que ela nunca desistiu de encontrar o irmão, mas construiu em meio tempo, uma vida feliz para recebe-lo.


	10. Chapter 10 - Preparativos para a Festa

PREPARATIVOS PARA FESTA...

Após às emoções do dia anterior, todos dormiram um pouco mais na manhã seguinte. Seika e o marido, levantaram um pouco mais cedo, para deixar o café da manhã preparado e cuidar do bebê. Saori, levantou por volta das nove horas da manhã, e Seiya provavelmente queria descansar até mais tarde, por que não levantou.

As duas mulheres já haviam se entendido bem, tinham uma afinidade e muita familiaridade, Seika, sem cerimônias, perguntou se Saori poderia tomar conta do pequeno Seiya enquanto ela e o marido fossem à vila para alguns preparativos para noite. A moça se sentiu muito feliz em poder ser útil, e pela oportunidade de ficar um tempo com o bebezinho pelo qual se afeiçoara como se fosse de sua família. Afinal, não seria no máximo umas horinhas? Ela conseguiria cuidar dele tranquilamente.

O bebezinho estava acordado, e por um bom tempo, ela ficou brincando com ele enquanto ouvia suas risadas felizes. Então ele foi se cansando, se aconchegou ao peito da moça e adormeceu. Ela estava sozinha na varanda, ao sol da manhã, curtindo a sensação de paz que ter uma criança dormindo em seus braços proporcionava.

Seiya tinha acabado de se levantar, trajava uma camiseta e uma calça de moleton confortável. Andando pela casa vazia, viu Saori na varanda, balançando de leve o bebê. Como quem não quisesse desfazer o encanto daquela cena adorável, se aproximou descalço, silencioso.

A moça estava de costas para a entrada da varanda, então, ele chegou tranquilo por suas costas, e lhe tocou de leve o braço para não assustá-la, dizendo "Bom dia!" Ela o olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu. O rapaz então se sentiu um pouco encorajado, colocou a mão esquerda na cintura de Saori e com a direita começou a acariciar de leve o seu braço direito, enquanto olhava por cima do ombro dela, o bebê dormindo aconchegado em seu peito.

O coração de Saori se encheu de ternura com o carinho de seu amor, como era bom tê-lo assim, tão aconchegado... quantas vezes ela sonhou com seu toque sem um motivo expresso de salvá-la no campo de batalhas! Aproveitou a sensação, chegando para trás, vencendo a pequena distância entre seus corpos, encaixando-se perfeitamente no corpo dele, que apertou um pouco mais o abraço, encaixando o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro da moça, se embriagando com o perfume de seus cabelos, acariciando seu braço, seu ombro. Totalmente envolvido naquela nova sensação de completude, Seiya beijou de o rosto da moça, seu ombro direito, no qual estava encostado, sentiu que ela suspirou alto.

O bebezinho então abriu os olhos, e começou a se remexer e chorar, puxando o decote da blusa da moça com as mãozinhas... "Acho que ele está com fome..." comentou Saori um pouco preocupada. Seiya o pegou do colo da amada e começou a brincar para distraí-lo enquanto respondia: "Minha irmã deve estar chegando". Rapidamente o bebê começou a rir de seu tio, que sabia ser um menino brincalhão. Saori observava a cena e ria também, seu coração ainda descompassado pela proximidade que experimentou de seu lindo cavaleiro, tentando acalmar sua respiração ofegante.

O casal de anfitriões logo chegou, Seika entrou com pressa e pegou o bebê, demorara mais do que previa comprando apetrechos para festa. Pediu a Seiya que descarregasse o carro para ela, pois o marido ficou nos preparativos para o festival. Saori resolveu ir para seu quarto organizar sua vestimenta para mais à noite. No caminho passou pelo quarto do bebê, Seika já estava amamentando a criança e a chamou.

A moça entrou muito encabulada, e a irmã de seu amor lhe disse "Não se constranja, para mim você é da família! E também, um dia, não tarda, será você amamentando seu bebê. Sente-se um pouco, me conte como foi sua manhã de 'titia'."

"Foi muito agradável, já estou muito afeiçoada ao seu filho, e Seiya me ajudou bastante, é um tio muito amoroso" respondeu Saori. Seika se colocou um pouco pensativa, e em seguida disse: "Sabe minha querida, fiquei muito tempo sem ver meu irmão, e vou ser eternamente grata por você tê-lo devolvido à minha vida. Mesmo tanto tempo separados, eu conheço bem esse garoto. Sei que ele tem uma missão de te proteger, como vocês me contaram, nesta história complicada de cavaleiro... Seiya sabe ser muito leal, é da natureza dele desde menino! Mas posso te afirmar, eu vejo muito mais naqueles olhos do que apenas comprometimento e dever, meu irmão gosta de você como mulher, ele te olha de uma maneira profundamente apaixonada. Nunca imaginei que alguém iria capturar aquela alma rebelde dele, achei de verdade que ele se tornaria um adulto solitário, mas parece que vocês nasceram um para o outro! Eu não sei o que segura vocês dois, mas minha querida, espero que vocês possam dar uma chance ao amor, o amor dá um sentido novo à vida da gente..."

A moça ficou sem palavras perante a fala de Seika, tão jovem, mas tão sábia e observadora, seus olhos demonstravam sua emoção, brilhavam com lágrimas que não caíam. Seika colocou o bebê adormecido no berço, foi até Saori, acariciou de leve seu rosto e disse "Não precisa responder nada, eu sei..." beijou o rosto da amiga e foi cuidar dos afazeres domésticos.

Saori foi para o quarto preparar seu vestido da noite, ver se trouxe tudo que precisava. Seiya ficou feliz por descarregar as compras do carro, um pouco de esforço físico ajudou a dissipar o desejo intenso que sentia pelo momento de proximidade com Saori - Não queria atropelar as coisas agora com sua ansiedade, esta noite, ele tinha certeza, seria o momento ideal para se declarar! O resto do dia passou em uma rotina tranquila. À tardinha, a cabeleleira e maquiadora que Seika havia contratado, chegou para arrumar as moças.

Como irmã zelosa, Seika trouxe para Seiya trajes japoneses tradicionais masculinos, afinal seria uma festa típica. Ele tomou banho, se perfumou, vestiu o kimono de seda preto e branco. O traje caiu muito bem em seu porte atlético e forte, ficou parecendo uma figura lendária. Ele e o cunhado ficaram conversando na sala, tomando um drink de saquê para descontrair... mas a ansiedade para ver Saori já estava o deixando inquieto. Desde a tarde, quando se recolheram para se arrumarem, ele não a via. Afinal, quanto tempo demorava para paramentar uma gueixa?

Sua irmã saiu primeiro do quarto, estava uma gueixa genuína, ser esposa de um dos organizadores exigia muito da apresentação dela. Vestia um traje de seda vermelho muito vivo, estampado, várias camadas de outras estampas, uma faixa grossa na cintura, um laço estofado nas costas. Fez um coque volumoso em seus cabelos escuros, várias jóias pendiam do penteado. O rosto, perfeitamente pintado como as gueixas originais, branco como porcelana, boca vermelha. Ele e seu cunhado levantaram encantados! O marido a beijou de leve, para não estragar a maquiagem, Seiya a abraçou feliz. "E Saori?" , ele disse. "Calma irmão!" respondeu Seika, "Não é fácil esperar nossa dama, não é cunhado?" Seiya ficou visivelmente vermelho... então, a uma luz veio do corredor, e Saori entrou na sala.

Todos ficaram sem palavras, Seiya prendeu a respiração...

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11 - Sakuras à Luz da Lua

**SAKURAS À LUZ DA LUA - FINAL**

Saori já há um tempo, havia abandonado aquele visual virginal que adotou por tantos anos, era uma mulher adulta agora. Tampouco, tinha obrigação de se paramentar como uma gueixa tradicional, como convidada para o evento, tinha uma certa "licença poética" para se vestir.

Decidiu usar um vestido em estilo das vestes das gueixas, mais modernizado. Duas camadas de quimonos, de uma seda fluida e levemente transparente. Sobrepostos, não escondiam todo o corpo da moça, mas ao mesmo tempo não revelavam a ponto de vulgariza-la. A veste de seda debaixo, era de um azul claro, da cor do céu, parecia uma espécie de camisola, com alças quase invisíveis, nas pernas, duas fendas profundas que faziam um jogo com a fenda frontal do traspasse do quimono de cima, mostrando parte das pernas conforme ela caminhava.

O quimono que se sobrepunha à veste azul era verde claro, de uma seda tão delicada e fina, que parecia não ser deste mundo, suas bordas eram em um acabamento dourado, e por toda sua extensão do quimono haviam bordados de cristais multicores, formando belíssimas flores de lótus. A faixa na cintura, acompanhava o acabamento do quimono, no mesmo tecido dourado, mas era mais estreita, de forma que o transpasse do quimono formava um decote generoso que deixava o colo bem à mostra. Nos pés, sandálias bem delicadas, seguindo o formato dos tamancos tradicionais, mas mais confortáveis.

Os cabelos estavam metade presos em um coque bem atrás da cabeça, a franja longa de lado, e metade do cabelo solta, caía sobre os ombros, lisos e brilhantes. Duas orquídeas rosa claro enfeitavam um lado do penteado, e do outro, uma jóia em forma de palito, prendia-se no coque, deixando uma cascata de pequenas florzinhas dourada penderem em sua lateral. Saori não quis fazer a maquiagem tradicional de gueixa, preferiu uma sombra dourada, com um delineado esfumaçado de marrom bem escuro, um leve blush cor de pêssego, e lábios com gloss também em tom de rosa pêssego. Brincos delicados nas orelhas completavam o visual.

Seiya não estava preparado para aquela visão, o ar lhe faltou... sempre achou Saori linda, muito mais do que ele merecesse. Por muitos anos a considerava bela e sofisticada demais para seu alcance, mesmo em seus sonhos mais ambiciosos. Especialmente nos primeiros meses quando voltou da Grécia, sequer se permitia olhar por mais tempo para uma musa inalcançável.

Ele justificava este sentimento de inadequação como antipatia pela arrogância que Saori transparecia quando criança. Dizia a si mesmo que deveria amar alguém como Mino - muito mais próxima de sua condição social, mas seu coração tinha planos diferentes, muito diferentes. Com o tempo, a mudança na personalidade de Saori, cada vez mais lúcida, madura e serena o surpreendia. Na noite – que agora parecia tão distante – quando a salvou de ser sequestrada pelos corvos de Jamian arriscando sua vida e a dela no "tudo ou nada", ele percebeu que a desejava muito mais do que tinha coragem de confessar, muito mais do que era razoável em sua condição de cavaleiro. Naquela noite, por mais que tentasse se enganar, seu coração tinha vencido a batalha para sempre...

Mas esta noite, ela estava mais bonita do que todas as estrelas do firmamento, conforme caminhava para dentro da sala, e seu corpo movimentava, seu vestido de seda fazia um jogo de transparências, que não revelavam a ponto de torna-la vulgar, mas deixavam tanto para imaginação. Se pegou suspirando alto, sem lugar, sem fala, olhos brilhantes diante dela. Sua irmã e seu cunhado se derreteram em elogios. Ele, como que hipnotizado, caminhou até ela, se ajoelhou à sua frente – apegado ao costume de cavaleiro – ela um pouco constrangida por seu gesto de adoração, lhe estendeu a mão para que ele levantasse, ele tomou sua mão e depositou nela um beijo apaixonado, transparecendo em seus olhos, seu amor, sua paixão, sua devoção por aquela mulher.

Levantou-se, mas continuou segurando a mão dela na sua, queria saborear a sensação de se tornarem gradualmente um casal, o pensamento aqueceu seu coração, a antecipação o deixava eufórico, ela também parecia não ter palavras, concentrada em suas mãos unidas e na sensação tão nova, confortável, de poderem estar juntos em tempos pós-guerra.

O casal anfitrião quebrou um pouco o encanto, perguntado se estavam todos prontos, então, se dirigiram para fora, para seguirem ao evento. A lua se tornou cheia exatamente naquele dia, o que tornava a noite mágica, de forma que cada cerejeira parecia brilhar magicamente à luz da noite. Entraram no carro, e após poucos minutos em silêncio, chegaram ao parque do templo, onde outros carros também estacionavam e as pessoas desembarcavam para festa, a maioria vestida à caráter, era como se tivessem entrado em um portal para um mundo mágico, destes que só se vê na ficção.

Os dois pares desceram do carro, Seika e seu marido, como pessoas importantes da região, precisavam cumprimentar a todos, o cunhado de Seiya queria apresenta-lo, e senhorita Kido – personalidade famosa no Japão – à sociedade local. Por um tempo, ficaram nas apresentações, Seiya não se aguentava de ansiedade, queria ficar à sós com Saori, aproveitar sua companhia. Desde que chegaram, tentava sem sucesso ter privacidade com ela, mas nunca parecia o momento certo. O motivo foi justo, certamente, queria saber de sua irmã e de sua vida, mas não poder voltar à conversa que tiveram no mirante, estava deixando o rapaz muito agitado.

Seika, parecendo ter o mesmo pensamento, ou sentindo a angústia do irmão, disse ao marido: "Querido, vamos deixar Seiya e Saori se divertirem um pouco, meu irmão não está tão acostumado com estas formalidades sociais. Quem sabe você consegue um passeio de gôndola pelo riacho para os dois, antes que a atração se abra para o público?" Ele achou a ideia da esposa formidável, afinal, depois que a atração fosse aberta, ficaria lotada, tirando todo romantismo que aquela bela noite ofereceria.

Chamou o cunhado e Saori e saíram discretamente do burburinho da chegada dos convidados. "Tenho uma surpresa para vocês", disse, "Venham comigo!". Caminharam por uma estrada entre as cerejeiras, ao fundo se via o templo belíssimo, e bem atrás, com a luz da lua cheia, podia-se ver o Monte Fuji... era um cenário de tirar o fôlego.

Chegaram à margem de um pequeno riacho, que era cercado nas duas margens por cerejeiras que explodiam em sua beleza floral. Haviam algumas gondolas – no estilo das venezianas – encostadas em um pequeno deque. Gondoleiros à caráter eram responsável por guiar os convidados. O marido de Seika convidou os dois a entrarem dizendo "Esta é uma das grandes atrações do festival, muito concorrida pelos casais apaixonados, como sou organizador, consegui que vocês pudessem fazer o passeio antes que as margens estejam lotadas de convidados". Seiya e Saori agradeceram muito encabulados, o cunhado os deixou aos cuidados do gondoleiro.

Seiya entrou primeiro, ajudou Saori a se acomodar, ambos se assentaram, lado a lado, bem juntinhos pois o barco era estreito. Então, começaram a deslizar pelo rio de águas muito calmas. A luz da lua deixava tudo claro como o dia, e o espetáculo para a vista era emocionante: as flores de cerejeira caíam no rio e flutuavam sobre as águas, de forma que a gondola parecia flutuar em um rio cor de rosa. As flores continuavam a cair como uma chuva mágica sobre eles, a lua brilhava magnífica ao fundo e o perfume das flores envolvia todo ambiente.

Seiya passou o braço pela cintura de Saori, ela se aconchegou em seu corpo. Ficaram em profundo silêncio, mudos perante tanta beleza, não parecia real, o som leve das águas, o aroma das flores e o perfume um do outro que sentiam estando tão perto. Naquele ângulo, a beleza de Saori à luz da lua tirava o fôlego de Seiya, ele queria falar com ela, dizer do seu amor, mas a emoção era tão esmagadora, ele nem sabia por onde começar...

O gondoleiro parou em uma parte do parque, bem próxima ao pátio do templo, onde o "jardim" de cerejeiras parecia mais majestoso. Tudo estava decorado com lanternas de papel japonesas, de um tom levemente rosado, que realçava as cores das flores. O japonês já mais idoso perguntou: "Vocês gostariam de descer, para aproveitar a paisagem? Posso busca-los depois ou vocês podem caminhar de volta, há só uma trilha que vai até onde estávamos e não é distante."

Os dois se entreolhavam, tentando adivinhar o pensamento um do outro, Saori disse: "Pode nos deixar aqui, voltamos caminhando pela trilha, para apreciar o parque, será um passeio muito agradável." Ela também não via a hora de poder ficar sozinha com Seiya, compartilhava a mesma urgência de abrir seus sentimentos para ele, não queria mais esperar, depois de tanto tempo se escondendo atrás de uma máscara impassível para dar exemplo no santuário... não queria mais negar a eternidade de seus sentimentos por ele.

Os dois desceram da gôndola, Seiya como antes, desceu primeiro, e ajudou Saori a desembarcar. Mesmo estando em solo firme, não soltou a mão da moça, sentindo a respiração descompassada apenas por esse pequeno contato. Confortável na situação - feliz pelo efeito que seu toque causava nele - a moça acariciava a mão que envolvia a sua com seu delicado polegar, o que enviava ondas de emoção por todo corpo do rapaz. Depois de caminharem um tempo, pararam debaixo da mais frondosa das árvores do parque, parecia uma planta milenar...

Seiya então, pegou a outra mão de Saori, fazendo com que ficassem frente à frente. Por alguns momentos, ficaram apenas admirando um ao outro, como se seu coração se derramasse à sua frente e pudessem apreciar o que havia de mais precioso lá dentro. Tanto sentimento, tanto tempo sentido, entesourado, e não verbalizado... era possível ler tudo naqueles dois pares de olhos... Seiya quebrou o silêncio, tomado por sua impetuosidade característica:

"Saori, algo que você me falou no mirante, não sai da minha cabeça, desde então, desejo uma oportunidade de falar novamente sobre isto... você me disse, que não havia me procurado, ou me encorajado a te procurar após a guerra, pois achou que eu merecia uma chance de uma vida normal. Que você não era merecedora de tomar nem mais um minuto da minha vida. Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Só de imaginar uma vida sem te ver, sem poder estar perto de você, fico aterrorizado! Estes meses para mim, foram uma sucessão de vazios... me desculpe, mas cheguei a sentir saudades das batalhas, nelas eu tinha pretexto para ficar perto de você, mesmo que fosse apenas como um soldado te defendendo, pelo menos eu podia te ver, e te tocar de vez em quando..." A voz do cavaleiro ficou embargada, lágrimas teimosas escorriam de seus olhos, não conseguiu mais falar...

Saori soltou uma de suas mãos e levou ao rosto do rapaz, limpando as lágrimas suavemente... "Ah, Seiya! Confesso que também senti sua falta mais que tudo! Fiquei saudosa do campo de batalhas, em que estava sempre contigo, e vez ou outra nos tocávamos em momentos extremos... mas sentia que te devia tanto, pois se os outros cavaleiros sempre se arriscavam por mim, você ia além do dever, além do impossível... isto me fazia entreter uma alegria egoísta, me dava esperanças de que você nutria um sentimento mais profundo por mim – por minha porção mortal..." Ela parou, respirou fundo para ter controle das emoções, ainda acariciando a face de seu amado continuou:

"...Mas te vi tantas vezes ser torturado, sangrado à minha frente... e contra todas as chances, levantar, mesmo quando eu desejava que você se entregasse, pois te ver sacrificando-se por mim, era dor maior que o meu próprio sacrifício! Comecei a pensar, que talvez, estar perto de mim constantemente te fizesse mal. Me afastei - quem sabe outra moça menos complicada poderia te fazer mais feliz? Mas foi a coisa mais difícil que fiz, mais dolorosa que todas as batalhas! As noites destes longos meses tem sido testemunhas de minhas lagrimas de amargura que as saudades de ter você por perto me causa... mas achei, que depois de você se sacrificar tantas vezes por mim, eu também te devia um sacrifício, em troca de sua felicidade." Neste momento, ela também não suportou a emoção daquele momento de revelação de seus sentimentos mais profundos, seu coração totalmente desnudo aos olhos dele, lágrimas teimosas escorrendo de seus olhos.

Seiya então a abraçou forte e impetuosamente, aninhando seu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume que há tanto tempo tinha sido sua inspiração e esperança... falou em seu ouvido "Saori, eu prefiro mil vezes dar a minha vida por você, te defender para me ajoelhar à sua frente e beijar suas mãos apenas... do que uma vida em que eu passe um dia sem te ver... nenhuma mulher no mundo poderá satisfazer meu desejo, minha ânsia por você! Nenhuma outra família poderia me fazer feliz, se não for a que nós dois construirmos juntos! Não existe outra felicidade ou outra vida para mim, que não seja com você, mesmo que você não me ame e deseje apaixonadamente, como eu me sinto por você, por favor, não me afaste de você de novo!" E ficou daquele jeito abraçado com ela por um longo momento, todas as partes do seu corpo, sentindo o encaixe perfeito com o corpo dela, seu coração descompassado, a respiração ofegante.

Ela então se afastou um pouco, sem quebrar o abraço, as duas mãos segurando os dois lados do rosto de Seiya, pensava em como ele podia ser tão lindo? Aquela beleza selvagem, os olhos de menino, refletindo uma paixão que ele nunca tinha deixado transparecer assim em toda sua potência. Ela o olhou nos olhos e falou "Seiya, por todos este tempo eu tenho te amado, logo que você chegou da Grécia eu sentia um incômodo em relação à você, que depois comecei a perceber que era uma atração muito forte que sentia, me tirava de minha zona de conforto, você me tirava o chão... naquela noite que você me perguntou se eu arriscaria a vida com você, e eu disse que lhe confiava plenamente, eu selei meu destino, meu coração passou a ser irremediavelmente seu... eu não te amo com o meu dever de amar todos meus cavaleiros, eu estou – desde que nos reencontramos – completamente apaixonada por você! Eu também não quero mais Seiya, uma vida em que eu não possa te ver todos os dias, e estou disposta a pagar o preço que seja necessário!"

Seiya não aguentou mais a emoção daquele momento, os olhos vidrados nela, a sua vulnerabilidade, a sinceridade desnuda daquela declaração... diminuiu a distância que os separava, tocando seus lábios nos dela. O beijo começou lento, inicialmente só um toque, como se quisessem comprovar se aquilo não era um sonho. Então, ele começou a se movimentar com leveza, explorando os lábios doces de seu grande e único amor. Ela levou as duas mãos para sua nuca, separando levemente os lábios, dando maior acesso a ele e aprofundando o beijo que se tornou intenso e apaixonado. Ficaram um bom tempo neste primeiro beijo, sob a luz da lua cheia, uma chuva de flores de cerejeiras caindo sobre os dois, eternizando a cena mágica - pareciam ao longe, um quadro impressionista, eternizado em sua beleza!

Quando se afastaram, Seiya olhou mais apaixonado do que nunca nos olhos de Saori "Eu te amo, te amo, te amo" acompanhando as frases de leves beijos salpicados em seus lábios... ela sorria: "Te amo mais que tudo, _meu_ Seiya!" Ele se ajoelhou, pegou sua mão entre as suas... "Quer ser minha namorada?" Ela sorriu, o levantou beijando-lhe de novo... "Preciso mesmo responder?"

FIM

P.S.: Pessoal, haviam muitas possibilidades de se concluir esta história, mas achei que terminar no auge da beleza, daria a imaginação de vocês alimento para pensar o que aconteceu depois. Ela não está totalmente finalizada, publicarei em breve um epílogo. Gostaria de receber feedbacks, pois é a primeira história que escrevo. Obrigada por lerem!

P.S.2 : Me desculpem se exagerei no romance, mas eu sempre achei que Seiya e Saori mereciam momentos felizes e apaixonados, que fizessem jus a beleza desse amor que encoraja a dar a vida pelo outro.


	12. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

Cinco meses se passaram e Seiya, concluindo que não conseguiria ficar sequer um dia longe de Saori, chegou de Fugi e tratou de organizar sua mudança para Tóquio. Além de tudo, de lá seria mais prático visitar Seika e sua família quando desejasse. Se envolveu com o trabalho de Saori na fundação, resgatando órfãos pelo mundo, e descobriu que tinha muito talento para isto, tanto na administração quanto no trato humano, ele era irremediavelmente apaixonado por crianças, e elas também o adoravam.

O pequeno Seiya, seu sobrinho, amava cada vez mais o tio, e como lhe puxara tanto na aparência como na personalidade. Com quase um aninho, estava muito esperto e levado, exigindo cuidado redobrado da mamãe. Também adorava Saori, já a chamava carinhosamente de "titi", a moça se derretia, ter sobrinhos era algo que ela não tinha sonhado, mas era adorável, ficava horas com o pequeno Seiya no colo quando visitavam Hamanashi.

Para aproveitar o outono, Seiya convidou sua amada para passar um fim de semana romântico em Quioto, ainda não haviam conseguido tempo para um passeio de casal como desejava. Queria mostrar à amada, a cidade que havia lhe encantado tanto. Nesta época a capital antiga ficava ainda mais nostálgica, com as árvores todas coloridas de vermelho, amarelo... o céu cinzento, os templos ancestrais.

Estavam assentados nos jardins de Saihō Ji, respirando a beleza majestosa do parque no outono. Saori assentada sobre a relva, Seiya despojado, deitado em seu colo enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos. Desde o primeiro beijo naquela noite mágica, viviam um namoro feliz, nem mesmo os dois imaginariam que se dariam tão bem. Trabalhavam juntos durante o dia, mas ainda não moravam juntos, Seiya manteve um apartamento, achava saudável que durante o namoro não passassem o tempo todo juntos. Nos finais de semana, entretanto, não se desgrudavam um minuto, tinham perdido muito tempo separados para não aproveitar cada segundo livre na companhia do amor.

Seiya, sonolento e relaxado, neste momento de pura harmonia, faz um convite à Saori: "Meu amor, reservei um horário em uma casa de chá aqui da cidade para nós dois hoje..." A moça questionou divertida: "Cerimônia do Chá hoje? Qual é a ocasião?" Ele só disse misteriosamente: "Mais tarde você vai saber."

Passaram a manhã agradável e fria no parque, almoçaram em um restaurante charmoso, foram para o hotel em que estavam hospedados para se arrumar. Saori não se continha de curiosidade... Com Seiya, a rotina nunca era monótona! Já fazia bastante frio, então optou por um vestido com meias calças grossas, ambas bege claro, e vestiu um casaco de lã que chegava na altura dos joelhos, vermelho escuro. Seiya vestiu uma calça social, um suéter e casaco de inverno. A formalidade do rapaz, coisa tão incomum, atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Saori.

Chegaram na linda casa de chá, localizada no meio de um jardim em estilo japonês. Era uma tarde fria, mas não estava nublado, de forma que seria possível ver o por do sol. Entraram em uma sala com uma mesinha tradicional, almofadas para que se acomodassem assentados no chão, e uma janela redonda que ocupava toda parede, dando vista para um lago cercado de árvores de todas as cores, com uma ponte oriental ao fundo... tudo muito bonito.

O casal se acomodou, um de frente para o outro, Seiya muito solene, Saori sorria divertida. Uma gueixa entrou no recinto, e realizou toda cerimônia de preparo do chá, serviu os dois, se retirou. Levantaram seus copos, e beberam em silêncio. Seiya então, começou a falar: "Minha querida, te trouxe aqui por que queria que esta noite fosse especial, e nada mais especial em nossa tradição, como uma cerimônia do chá... portanto, quero te fazer a pergunta mais importante da minha vida: aceita se casar comigo?" Dizendo isto, levantou-se, circulou a mesa, se ajoelhou à frente de Saori e tirou um anel delicado do bolso, oferecendo à ela.

Apesar de ter percebido que Seiya estava mais inquieto e misterioso que o normal, e de toda solenidade e preparos para a noite, não passou pela cabeça de Saori que este era seu objetivo, que esta seria a supresa! Ela estava tão feliz nestes últimos meses, que não ousava sequer fazer planos para o futuro, se dedicando a viver cada minuto do momento presente.

Sentiu-se naquele momento, a mulher mais amada do universo, sorriu emocionada, olhos marejados. Não esperou Seiya colocar o anel em seu dedo, abraçou-lhe apaixonadamente, dando beijos em seus olhos, seu nariz, suas bochechas enquanto falava "Sim! Sim! Sim" Finalmente selou a resposta com um longo beijo nos lábios de seu cavaleiro amado.

Seiya sorriu orgulhoso e feliz, colocou o anel no dedo anular direito de sua amada... "Pra quando quer marcar a data?" Saori então disse: "Que tal na primavera do ano que vem Quando as Cerejeiras Florirem?" "Será perfeito então, nos casaremos quando as Cerejeiras voltarem a florir..."

 *******Vejo que muita gente lê o primeiro capítulo e pula pra o epílogo, mas este epílogo é só um docinho para finalizar a história. O Final de verdade, é o capítulo final, acreditem, escrevi a história toda em torno daquela ideia inicial, esta fanfic existe para a cena do beijo no parque das cerejeiras, então, se quiserem ler apenas um capítulo, que seja o capítulo 11!**

P.S.: É isso gente. Eu não sei se durante a história, pequei demais nas descrições, mas achei que ambientar tudo que imaginei seria legal para que vocês visualizassem do jeito que imaginei. Os lugares que citei são reais, sou bacharel em Turismo, tenho essa queda por lugares bonitos, e achei que ambientar o romance no Japão, seria um pecado sem citar estes lugares magníficos. Alguns prédios, figurinos, que descrevi são reais, se quiserem ver, estão na minha pasta "Japão" do Pinterest. Meu perfil é Cleide Sousa. Espero receber comentários para saber se a história os tocou como gostaria.


End file.
